spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WumboMan900
Sawpog46 (talk) 22:26, January 15, 2015 (UTC)Sawpog46 Hey dude, it's me. Just lettin' ya know I finished that story. :3 Title Cards Hey, you're really good at title cards. I was wondering if you could make some for the Leader Plankton! episodes, "Time Travel Take Over", "Adherent Amoeba", "Mind Wipe", "Dem Crazy Groundhogs", and "The Downfall". The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 06:36, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat? -I am Luis, a nationalistic Filipino. (talk) 03:57, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I can't be on chat -Luis Job offer! I would like to offer you with a permanet job as the TC Maker for SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack! Accept of Decline? -I am Luis, a nationalistic Filipino. (talk) 08:56, January 19, 2015 (UTC) SB:TWWA Of course not, the problem has been solved. SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack shall push through. Just tell me if you accept the job. -I am Luis, a nationalistic Filipino. (talk) 11:27, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Channel Chasers Can you please make some title cards for the channel chasers episodes?. the episode I wrote the "Fruit Burger" episode for you. I'll do "The Clock is Ticking" later. and I realize it's horrible but whatever Wacko3 (talk) 03:12, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Title card? Can you do a titlecard for Two Unlikely Friends? Thanks in advance! [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 01:18, February 7, 2015 (UTC) TBOTE Thanks for the TC but in the future don't make tc's for episodes that already have some. BagelBoxd (talk) 05:23, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:Shamm Entertainment Wiki There is a wiki now for Shamm Entertainment. Since you make title cards for War of the Cities, you are an employee for Shamm Entertainment. On the Shamm Entertainment Wiki, we want you to create a page about you. Here is a link to the wiki: shamm-entertainment.wikia.com Shamm2001 (talk) 20:55, February 18, 2015 (UTC) More Title Cards Hey there, WumboMan. If it's no trouble, could you also make title cards for "Turning Into Patrick" and "A New Enemy"? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 06:41, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, could you also make title cards for "Fortune Cookies Can't Be Trusted", "The Squidward Effect", "Homophobic Homicide", and "Illegal Leader Coming To Town"? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 07:22, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Title card needed Hey Wumbo, I need a really epic title card for Climatic Conditioning. Here's a photo: Thanks, bro! Your cards rock! --That's all, folks! (talk) 02:00, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Re:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Title Cards Can you start making title cards for Welcome to Bikini Bottom? Every title card has been created up to Valentine's Day, the episodes after that need to be created. Also can you create the logo for the Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie? Shamm2001 (talk) 00:12, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey I need title cards for 3 shorts: Snow Shovelers, Gary Adventures, and Squid Sitting. Thanks! Your cards are the best! --That's all, folks! (talk) 20:07, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Cards I really like your cards, but I want a little variety in the series to make things more interesting. So don't do the cards for The General Strikes or Stain please. Thanks! I'm not saying I don't like your cards, I just want a little different style. BagelBoxd (talk) 04:17, February 27, 2015 (UTC) More Title Cards Yo, yo, yo, hound dawg! I was wondering if you could make title cards for "Saint Starfish" and "Bottomless Rescue"? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 04:13, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Re:The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie Logo Can you make a logo for the Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie? If you do, add the photo to the page for the movie on this wiki and on the Shamm Entertainment Wiki. http://shamm-entertainment.wikia.com/wiki/The_Welcome_to_Bikini_Bottom!_Movie Channel Chasers 2 Please can you help make some title cards for Channel Chasers?. I have picked out horror for all, horror ever after, horror is over and horror night Is Mayonnaise an Instrument? If you have time, can you do this for me? Just if you have time, can you do two title cards for me on SpongeToons (Season 4)'s two TV movies - The Tomorrow World and End Of Days. But... can you make them in these kind of styles below. The Tomorrow World Make it as a MI6 file, actually like the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, '''Spy Buddies' with the title of The Tomorrow World at the center of it.'' End Of Days Bikini Bottom on fire, like it's all gone to hell and the title in the center of the title card. See you. --"Do you really think the end of the world would happen on a friday?" (talk) 18:44, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Chat Wanna go on chat? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 02:28, May 28, 2015 (UTC) PardoySponge Um, you do realized you mispelled ParodySponge on the series title cards, right? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 05:40, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Title Cards If you don't mind, could you make title cards for "The Good Ol' Days", "Back To Normal", "Mini Cyan", "Scamming", "Sponge/Squid Switch" and "Welp, We're Screwed"? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 06:53, May 29, 2015 (UTC)